Orochimaru's Successor vs. The Bone Melder!
Tyler Solis was leaning against a tree. it was a nice day. The breeze wasn't blowing too hard. Felt good. Day's like this didn't come around often. it should be enjoyed. But he felt a presence. A presence... Uaio Kaguya like always was on a mission to preform from his team Junjohenkō. This time he was to wipe out a man named Tyler who was said to be causing trouble within this land, and we could not have that. Uaio walked through the forest and saw a man leaning against a tree. This was his target, he was given a description of what he looked like before he even accepted the mission. He stops, the breeze flows around making Uaios greyish hair flow with it."Are you Tyler Solis" he says in a serious voice. His gaze was intense as he knows that he must do. Tyler pushed himself away from the tree and glares at Uaio. "indeed i am" Tyler says in a dark voice. "You have buisiness with me?" Uaio simply ignored his question and continued to stare into his eyes. He started to walk slowly towards Tyler with every inch he walked closer his intense gaze got even more powerful. A strange change in the weather occurred, as a massive cloud had raged its way through the land. It founds its way to the field where these to men lied. Its shadow slowly covered the land, as it blocked the suns rays from hitting the land. None of this even had any effect on Uaio who continued towards the man he will kill. The wind started to pick up as the leaves started to travel with it, its sound like a ghastly whisper. The trees began to tremble as their branches shook the wind was a powerful force. Uaio's hair began to flow uncontrollably with the great fury that was the wind. Uaio suddenly began to run as his speed quickly picked up, he headed for Tyler. The only thoughts that ran through his head was that he could not fail, as he had failed his prior mission against Yokoshima Hōzuki. He promised himself he wouldnt fail another, and managed to keep it during his other battle against Sakebu Kanakirigoe. He doesnt know why he is sent to assassinate these men, but its not his place to ask he does as he is told. He would wipe an entire prhanage if that's what his mission was. He is not a failure, Junjōhenko is his life "AND I WILL NOT FAIL" he shouts out loud to the confused Tyler. he appears three feet from tyler and simply kicks towards tylers right rib. Tyler merely smiled. A vine rose from the ground, wrapping around the leg of Uaio. It flung him backwards. This man obviously knew nothing about Tyler. But Tuler could sense power, a power like none other. He remembered whay Orochimaru said, "remember Tyler, power is power. You want it, you need it. You must take it for your own self gain. These pests dont deserve the power they are born with." "You know, i could take your power for my own self. But i feel that you'd do more good dead" he gave an evil smile and licked his lips. "But we could team up. I could use another partner. My older one does no good where he is now" he smirked Uaio landed on his feet, and simply continued walking back towards Tyler. "Im not here to make allies, im here to kill you its as simply as that". he said before stopping in his tracks and began performing hand signs. "After today, you will be dead so give up or else it will have to hurt alot". "Threats dont work. Niether do wounds" He licked his lips and his arms turned into vines. His dojustu showed itself from his eyes. Little flaming phoenixes in his eyeballs. In that instant Uaio vanished from tylers sight. He then reappeared and put a bone like dagger to Tylers neck and prepared to slash it . Tyler disappeared and reappeared a little bit in front of him. He had used False Hit Technique. The genjutsu that Tyler is famed for using. "Hehe havent you heard about my illusion prowess?" He then used Vine Release: Rising Blades and 10 razor sharp leaves sprouted from the ground, heading towards Uaio.